


movie night ft. parley

by mikronicos



Series: my mcu (mostly parley, whose lyin) fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Boy, M/M, Movie Night With The Boys, and, but i don't have one so this is, darlin, escalating soft kisses to making out is my jam, god i am such a bottom, ig, im dumb gay boys ples kiss me, is for my tall southern bf, listen all i want, soft fluff, son - Freeform, the best i can do ig, to kiss me and call me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: parley shit. soft flirty (ish) tired boys. that's it that's the whole fic.





	movie night ft. parley

**Author's Note:**

> listen sir I'm sorry this ship pulled me in by the teeth and it's a hole in never climbing out of. I read over 50 oneshots/fics for parley/spiderlad/spiderly/parkner/hardware & software out there in less than 48 hours i need this

It's movie night, and Peter wants nothing more than to relax on a Spidey-free night with his boyfriend and a giant bowl of slightly burnt popcorn. Luckily, the Parker Luck™ doesn't seem to have kicked in for once in his life, and he's latched onto Harley like a koala bear under a mountain of blankets.

Speaking of Harley, Peter looks up at him, smiling and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw when Harley notices. "Hmm, darlin', I thought you were asleep." His voice is deep from disuse and _fuck if that isn't the most attractive thing Peter's ever heard_. Instead of voicing that thought, he chooses to pull Harley down for another kiss. His lips taste sugary, he notes after he pulls away and buries his head in the crook of Harley's neck and kissing it. Harley presses his lips to Peter's messy curls and pulls him to his chest. Peter makes a soft sound when his hands start carding through his hair, leaning up to kiss Harley sweetly, softly. Harley deepens the kiss, winding his hands more securely through Peter's hair. Peter wraps his arm around Harley's waist, the other pressing against the back of his head. The kiss breaks off with a flirty flick of Harley's tongue, and Peter giggles, blushing.

"Mmm," Harley says breathily, pulling away. "God, baby, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Peter chuckles, a sound that borders on giggling, "Only all the time, Harles." He wraps his arms around Harley's neck, smiling. "Not that I mind, princess."

Harley, bless his soul, only whimpers at the pet name, keeping his habit of excessively moaning when it comes to Peter and his mouth under control for once _(his beautiful, pink, soft, kissable mouth- nope, he's going to stop imaging where that train of thought will lead.)_ "I told you not to call me that!" Even he knows that he sounds half-hearted, and his voice is about half an octave higher.

Peter giggles again, "Alright, pretty boy, whatever you say."

That pushes Harley over the edge, and he pushes Peter down, pinning him to the couch and leaning in so his breath ghosts over Peter's soft, pink lips. Harley leans closer, closer, impossibly close, so their lips just barely brush together. "Wanna dance, baby boy?" Peter's barely moaned his assent before his lips are being kissed by the most beautiful boy in the world. 

It's not a soft, gentle kiss like before, where they took their time and were more sweet, reveling in their slow enjoyment of each other in the bright lights of a TV screen.

It's rough, and passionate, Peter wants nothing more than to comply, to kiss back, to bite and lick and _feel_.

Eventually, they mellow out, the fire reduced to embers, though they burn no less bright. They part once more, breathing slowly, feeling every inhale and exhale of the other.

"If this is what happens every time, I call you princess, then I should call you that more often."

"Peter? Gorgeous? Darlin'? Love of my life?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Shut the fuck up."

> "Make me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying I love them so much what the fucK


End file.
